Amano Plays Undertale
by EveryonesFavoriteDecidueye
Summary: Amano Keita has played many games in his life, but has never played Undertale... until now! (also Gamers! isn't currently recognized as an Anime/Manga by , but that's okay I'll still write about it).


**Chapter 1**

Keita Amano had played games all his life, but he had never come across one like the new game his friend, Uehara Tasuku, bought him. The strangest thing was that it had to be played on his computer - through an American program called Steam. He had never heard of the game, nor its developers, but was intrigued due to its overwhelmingly positive ratings. The game in question was Undertale.

Starting the game up, Amano was greeted by a retro soundtrack accompanying a cute story about a boy and his friend. He wasn't completely sure what the game was about - Uehara just told him that it was really big in the west back when it came out, and that after he had played it his eyes had been opened. The game itself seemed old, but the store page said it was just released a couple years ago. Amano had played several games which were made to look old, but that combined with how strange the feel of his keyboard and mouse felt he was still off put.

The game gave him a very basic menu screen, alongside with some instructions, and once he clicked Begin, he was given the option to create a name. Amano of course just went with the name he always used, "YAMA." Then, all of a sudden a character appeared on his screen. Amano already forgot all the instructions, and hopelessly clicked the keys of his keyboard until something happened. Finally, after pressing the left arrow key, the character on the screen moved down.

Amano's eyes lit up as he moved across the screen, quickly mastering the mobility of his avatar. He found much joy in moving in circles, something he was unable to accomplish on a controller. Then he found that there was actually a path, and following it led him to a door. Amano was a bit skeptical to go inside, but after nearly ten minutes of exploring his starting room, he finally worked up the courage to enter the dark gateway.

On the other side, was a smiling flower! Amano was elated to say the least. The flower spoke! Amano fell backwards in his chair out of surprise. OWO.

"HOWDY! I'M FLOWEY! FLOWEY THE FUCKING FLOWER!" the flower spoke in a loud booming texan voice (which of course only Amano heard. In reality, the flower only spoke in text, but Amano's imagination created a voice for him), "Hmmm... You're new to the UNDERGROUND, aren'tcha?" Amano had no idea how to pronounce that last word in his head, so he told himself it was probably close to Arachnid.

 _I guess I'm a spider_ , thought Amano as he continued clicking the one button he knew would continue this speech. He ended up accidentally skipping a bunch of text! Suddenly, Amano's character was turned into a heart, and placed into a little box with a bunch of numbers that Amano didn't understand.

"See that heart? THAT IS YOUR SOUL, THE VERY CULMINATION OF YOUR BEING!" Flowey SCREAMED at Amano. Amano was already scared of this flower (of course he didn't know that flowey was (undertale spoilers ahead) evil). Flowey began to tell Amano about LOVE, which was something he actually understood.

 _This game's pretty boring actually,_ Amano thought to himself as white pellets appeared above him. Flowey called them "friendliness pellets." Amano was supposed to collect them, and using his power of movement, he did the best he could. But upon touching the first pellet, Flowey called him an idiot!

"That's not very nice," Amano audibly said directly to the screen, chair still on floor, Amano now standing.

"In this world, it's kill or BE killed," Flowey sang to a nice lovely tune (also made in Amano's head). The text on the screen was shaking, which could only imply that it was meant to be read to a beat and melody. All of a sudden, billions of pellets surrounded Amano's heart, and Flowey spoke one simple word: DIE.

The pellets began to close in on Amano, as Flowey laughed. Suddenly, the pellets stopped, and a fireball was flung at the flower. All of a sudden, a goat appeared on his screen! Amano fell backwards back into his chair, and upon standing up again finally brought the chair with him.

The goat was named Toriel, but other than that Amano just skipped all the text. He wanted to get to the part with the Co-op Multiplayer, just like every game had these days. The goat told him to follow, and Amano had really no other choice, though he did spend another hour trying to find another way to go. The goat led Amano through a series of purple rooms, each having next to know discernable qualities.

Toriel all of a sudden began talking about puzzles. Amano, still skipping all of the text, only really caught that he was now in a place called the RUINS. Toriel spoke in a fast and desperate manner to match how much Amano was skipping. After another puzzle, he finally came across his first fight - vs a character named "Dummy".

Amano swiftly struck it, but though he clicked a fight, a weird reticle came up. It didn't really seem to mean anything, and Amano didn't think too hard on it. Walking with the goat, he ran into a frog. Amano decided that if this what battles were like, he may as well learn what everything does. He tried the "ACT" command, which gave him three more options. He attempted to compliment it, and the frog said that it was flattered. Then Toriel came and the frog ran away.

Amano was sure that the frog had been another player, and that the Toriel or whatever was like a block to make sure that new players didn't have to fight or party up with veterans. Afterall this game had been around for 2 years at this point. Amano decided to go with it, though he did wish he had played this game when it came out because there had probably been a lot of special loot for the first few players.

Toriel led Amano's character through a spike bridge before suddenly leaving him. Amano was now sure that he was completely free, and now the game was his own. Interestingly, the music changed to a very distasteful track. Amano forgot how to open the menus, but he was sure it would come up later anyway, so he decided to do the one thing he knew how to: move forward.

It seemed like a long endless path, just of purple walls, purple floor, and the occasional vine. Amano kept walking back and forth to see if anything had changed, and it wasn't until three or four hours later that he finally ran into Toriel again.

"This must be an event! I was probably just in the hub!" Amano thought as Toriel began to speak again. In fact, Amano received a cell phone! It was probably a special item from the event. Toriel even gave Amano a tutorial on how to use the phone! Suddenly, Amano ran into yet another player - this one named "Whimsun". This time around, he decided to try the "MERCY" option. The "Spare" sub-option seemed to work effectively, though it appeared that Amano got no rewards.

Walking forward in the hub world, he ran into a room of cracks. Falling down, he just kinda continued walking forward, running into a ton of puzzles before finally coming upon a ghost. This ghost seemed like a scheduled fight, so Amano took it as such, using the "FIGHT" option. Amano began just spam clicking to deal damage, and it seemed effective.

Amano had taken quite a bit of damage from the ghost's first attack, but the ghost didn't seem to do much. Amano was, however, reduced to just 4 HP before he finally defeated the ghost. Walking over the pile of leaves, what awaited him was more... puzzles.

"AGH! I hate these stupid puzzles," Amano screamed, slamming his arms on the table, grabbing his monitor by each side, and shaking it violently. Amano would've thrown the game box, but the version Uehara got him was digital. Eventually, late into the night and having already missed dinner, Amano finally came across Toriel again.

 _Likely another special event,_ Amano thought, glad he hadn't gone to sleep. _They must do these often_. As it turned out though, this wasn't an event, and instead had been the computer giving him his new base of operations. Amano saw a sparkling thing on the flowers, something he had seen multiple times previously.

Now that Amano knew how to click on things, he tried clicking on the sparkle, and surprised he found that he had a save. He had never seen an online game that you had to save in, but he decided it was probably a western thing.

The house was nice, a completely different color than what Amano was used to, and Toriel gave him his own room.

 _FINALLY!_ Amano screamed in his own mind. Being given a room was a classic way to say "you're on your own now." Unfortunately, that wasn't the case, and it wasn't until a ton of persistence that he was finally let into the lower level, where it seemed he would actually be let into the world. _I will say, the tutorial for this game is quite long._

Amano headed down the corridor, where he had just seen Toriel go. He had a feeling that this tutorial would end soon.


End file.
